Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield is the deuteragonist of the novel, The Hobbit, by J.R.R. Tolkien and The Hobbit ''trilogy by Peter Jackson. He is the leader of the band of dwarves who want to reclaim his lost kingdom and gold from the dragon, Smaug. Thorin used a broken branch of an oak tree as a shield during the Battle of Moria, thus being dubbed "Oakenshield." In ''The Hobbit trilogy, he is portrayed by Richard Armitage. ''The Hobbit'' Thorin was featured in the book written in 1937 by J. R. R. Tolkien. He also appeared in a flashback of The Quest of Erebor, as well as one of the appendix of The Return of the King. In this story, Thorin was revealed to be at least 56 when he fought in the Battle of Moria. In the short-story Unfinished Tales, a section called The Quest of Erebor revealed how Thorin and Gandalf met. In his debut novel, The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorin seeks to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug and the treasure inside it. He later succumbs to his grandfather's sickness and becomes obsessed with the Arkenstone. His burglar and former companion, Bilbo Baggins, trades the stone. When Thorin finds out, he almost kills him before Bilbo is saved by Gandalf. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin allies himself with Bard and Thranduil to fight off Bolg, son of Azog and his allies. However, during the battle, Thorin is mortally wounded with Beorn saving him and carrying him back to camp. Beorn also kills Bolg in the process. He later requested Bilbo Baggins' presence and apologized to Bilbo for his poor treatment of the hobbit. Mr. Baggins is left mourning for Thorin and learns that his nephews, Fili and Kili died along with him. 1977 film Thorin appeared in the 1977 Rankin/Bass made-for TV film The Hobbit, voiced by the late Hans Conried, who also voiced Captain Hook from Peter Pan. Because of the omission of the Arkenstone in the film, before the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin lost his respect for Bilbo because of the hobbit's lack of experience in war. However, he was gravely wounded during the Battle of the Five Armies and asked for the Hobbit's forgiveness. Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy Thorin appears in Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Hobbit, portrayed by English actor Richard Armitage in all three films. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Thorin appears to Bag End as the very last dwarf and is introduced to Bilbo Baggins by Gandalf. In Bag End, Thorin meets Bilbo for the first time and inquires of his past weapons, but comments Bilbo is more of a grocer than a burglar when he learns of the hobbit's lack of fighting ability. During the meeting in Bilbo's dining room, Thorin reveals that though envoys from seven dwarf kingdoms answered to the Dwarves of Erebor's call, he was unsuccessful in convincing Dain to help send reinforcements to take the Lonely Mountain back. Gandalf later reveals a Map of Erebor. A small argument breaks out among his company, but Thorin breaks it up and gives a small speech that inspires most of the dwarves to take their home back. However, Balin reveals that there is no way into the mountain, but Gandalf shows them a key that once belonged to Thorin's father and reveals that the key is what opens a secret door. Thorin asks Gandalf how he came by this key. The Grey wizard reveals to Thorin that it was given to him by Thráin personally and gives it to Thorin, as it now belongs to him. Gandalf reveals that they cannot find it on their own and states that there are others in middle-earth who still can. They later reveal to Bilbo they need him to be hired as a burglar. At Gandalf's behest, Thorin states that they will do it the wizard's way and hands Bilbo the contract. While Bilbo reads the contract's overbearingly long text, Thorin proclaims he will not look after Bilbo no matter what. Sometime in the early morning, Thorin has the members of his company pack up and has them put back all of Bilbo's possessions back to where they found them. Sometime at midday, Bilbo joins them, with the contract in hand, much to Thorin's chagrin. After the hobbit is inducted as a full member of Thorin's company, Thorin begrudgingly orders the other dwarves to give Bilbo a pony. They are briefly halted when Bilbo demands they turn around because he forgot his handkerchief at home. After Bofur gives Bilbo a rag off his clothes for Bilbo to use as a cloth, Thorin orders the company to move on. Later that night, the company rests at the edge of a forest cliff. He overhears Fíli and Kíli joking about Orcs to Bilbo and berates them for thinking that a night raid by orcs as a joke. Kíli immediately apologizes to his uncle, who tells Fíli and Kíli that they know nothing of the world. Balin tells Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli of Thorin's deeds in the Battle of Moria. When Bilbo asks what happened to the pale Orc, Thorin answers that he was slain in battle long ago before walking away and going back to sleep. A few days later, Thorin has the company rest for the night. However, he enters an argument with Gandalf, who insists that they leave the area where a farmer and his family used to live, attempts to convince Thorin and the Dwarves set their travel towards Rivendell, where Lord Elrond could house them and ask the Elves for advice about the map they cannot understand. Thorin refuses because elves in the past have done nothing to help them and betray his father and grandfather. Gandalf insists that Thorin is neither of them and yells that he does not have the map and key to hold onto the past, but the dwarf king responds that neither items were Gandalf's to keep at all. Both infuriated, Gandalf leaves Thorin, Bilbo and their company. Thorin puts Fíli and Kíli in charge of the ponies, Glóin and Óin to get a fire going and Bombur to get dinner started. However, Fíli and Kíli neglect their duties in guarding the ponies and have Bilbo go in to steal them back. Eventually learning of the situation, Thorin leads the company to rescue Bilbo and their ponies from the Trolls, but is forced to stand down when they threaten to rip their companion apart. As the Trolls argue on how to cook the dwarves, Bilbo begins distracting the trolls by trying to get them to release the dwarves. Thorin catches on with the Hobbit's plan and kicks his protesting companions into following with Bilbo's plan. A few moments later, Gandalf appears, and helps turn the trolls to stone. After the company is free, Thorin and Gandalf realize that the Trolls could not have moved in daylight and that there must be a cave nearby. Accompanied by four members of his company, Thorin finds two swords and takes one while handing one to Gandalf. After the wizard convinces the king to take Orcrist rather than dismiss it, Thorin orders his company out of the foul cave. After Radagast visits, a pack of Wargs attacks the two wizards and the Dwarven company, but they are able to defeat him. Thorin angrily swears that he told no one else outside his company. They know where there are Wargs there are Orcs nearby. Thanks to Radagast the Brown for distracting the Orcs, and Thorin and Gandalf are able to temporarily lead the company to safety. However, after Thorin orders Kíli to shoot an arrow, the Orcs are aware of their presence. Unknown to Thorin, he was tricked by Gandalf to take the path to Rivendell. Thorin stand to guard the path as his friends safely make it through the tunnels. The company is saved by the elves led by Elrond, much to Thorin's chagrin. When the city is in view, Thorin confronts Gandalf and deduces the Elves will stop them. The wizard agrees but convinces Thorin they need to stay in the Last Homely House until their questions are answered. Later during the dinner table, Elrond identifies Thorin's Elven blade as Orcrist. Later that evening, Thorin refuses to let Lord Elrond look at the map, as its secrets are for him to protect but reluctantly hands them when Gandalf orders him to. Fortunately, the map reveals a secret message written in moon runes: that the company must make it to Durin's Day and stand at the hidden door, which will be revealed when the thrush knocks and the last light of Durin's Day would shine above the keyhole. Thorin realizes that they must get to the mountain before Durin's Day, as summer is nearly passing. Elrond asks why they intend to reclaim the mountain but Thorin refuses to answer and just takes back his map. A few days later, Thorin and Bilbo eavesdrop on a conversation between Gandalf and Lord Elrond about Thorin's family and how madness had run through Thrór and then to Thráin. The next morning, Thorin and company leave Rivendell as Gandalf distracts the White Council. However, only Bilbo refrains from leaving but Thorin advises him to keep up before they go and join the others. The company takes the route through the Misty Mountains, where they are suddenly in a thunder battle between two Stone-giants. After half the company is split from the other half and collides with the mountain, Thorin initially believes they have perished but the company finds their other members are alright, apart from Bilbo. After the company fails to bring Bilbo back up, Thorin rescues their hobbit companion and nearly falls himself, but he is rescued by Dwalin in the nick of time. In the aftermath, Thorin proclaims Bilbo an unworthy companion before having the company stay in a cavern rather than wait for Gandalf as promised. During the middle of the night, Thorin overhears Bilbo and Bofur as the hobbit is leaving, believing Thorin was right: that he doesn't belong on the road. However, before he can leave, the Goblins begin to open up the front porch steps. Thorin, alarmed wakes the rest of the company but too late, they have already fallen in through the floor. The company (apart from Bilbo, who falls when they are long gone) are taken to the Great Goblin. However, the company refuses to answer any of his questions. The Great Goblin orders for them to be tortured, starting with Ori. However, Thorin steps up before the Great Goblin can do any harm to the other dwarves. There, Thorin to his horror, learns that his enemy, Azog the Defiler is still indeed alive, but dismisses it. The company is rescued by Gandalf before the goblins can do any harm to Thorin and the Dwarves. After the skirmish in Goblin-town, the company realizes Bilbo was never captured with them. Unaware of Bilbo's presence, Thorin begins to doubt of their companion's return until Bilbo takes the Ring off and appears to his companions. After Bilbo explains why he came back (to answer the dwarf Lord's questions) Thorin is at a loss for words. During a confrontation between Thorin and Azog, the former is nearly killed but Bilbo saved him at the last minute. After the Battle and being wakened by Gandalf, Thorin embraced Bilbo and apologized for his treatment of him earlier. The company looks beyond and see the Lonely Mountain. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' Thorin reappears in the 2013 sequel. In a prologue, Gandalf visits Thorin who is also staying at Bree after looking for his father. Gandalf convinced Thorin that he would help them reclaim the Arkenstone and the mountain. Thorin asks how it can be accomplished. Gandalf answered that they were going to need a burglar. Twelve months later, Thorin has Bilbo scouting for Azog the Defiler. After Gandalf leaves the company to their fate in crossing Mirkwood by themselves, Thorin leads his company into the dangerous forest. They come across an enchanted river but find they cannot cross it because of the broken bridge and cannot swim it because of the enchantment that is upon the river. Thorin has Bilbo cross it first and the others follow. Finally, joining the hobbit on the other side, both friends see a white stag across their path. While Bilbo looks at it in glory, Thorin gets ready to fire at the deer. Ignoring Bilbo, the dwarf king locks eyes with the stag very briefly and fires at it but misses. The Hobbit tells Thorin he shouldn't have done that, for it is bad luck; however, he coldly rebuffs Bilbo that they make their own luck, not the other way around. Both of them hear Bombur fall into the river, succumbing to its enchantment, carries a stretcher that was built to carry Bombur because of his immense weight. Exhausted, Thorin and the other company members take a short break to catch their breaths. Bilbo claims to hear whispers, but Thorin responds that he does not hear anything and wants to be rid of the accursed forest. Being overcome by the enchantment placed on Mirkwood and leads the others off the path, despite Bilbo's protests. Doing so leads them into traveling around in circles. Thorin then begins hearing the whispers that Bilbo had mentioned before and yells at the others to stop fighting and announces to the others that they are being watched. Their watchers, which are massive spiders, attack Thorin and his company and stabilize them, putting them all in web cocoons. However, they are immediately released by Bilbo Baggins, whose absence goes unnoticed by Thorin and the other dwarves (apart from Bofur). Though they are successful in battling all the spiders that captured them, Thorin attempts to lead them out, but they are soon cornered by one of the surviving members. They are saved but captured by Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and Thranduil's son. Orcrist is confiscated from Thorin and taken into Legolas' possession. The elven prince asks Thorin how a dwarf can come into the possession of an Elven sword and replies that it was given to him; Legolas does not believe them and calls Thorin a thief and a liar and orders the dwarves be taken to the dungeons. Before being dragged away, Bofur urgently asks Thorin of Bilbo's whereabouts. He worriedly looks around for the hobbit, but Bilbo is nowhere to be found. Thranduil has a meeting with Thorin and promises to let them go if Thorin will return the White Gems of Lasgalen. However, the dwarf king refuses Thranduil's proposition, pointing out that the elves had turned their back on Thorin and his family and people in the past. Thinking Thorin to be just like his grandfather, Thranduil has the entire company locked away to prevent them from ever reaching the Lonely Mountain. Thrown into a cell next to Balin, the old dwarf asks Thorin if the king offered him a deal, but Thorin denied it and in their ancient dwarf language, Thorin swears that he will spit upon their graves. All the other dwarves give up hope, as that deal was their only way out. Thorin says that they still have one more hope left: Bilbo. Two days later, Bilbo appears to Thorin and Company and releases them from their prisons and leads them to the cellars. However, when the hobbit reveals his plans for them to leave via barrels, most of the company does not comply until Thorin orders them to all do as Bilbo says. The Hobbit pulls a lever that releases the dwarves, but they accidentally leave Bilbo behind. However, Thorin holds the company back, and they all wait for Bilbo, who eventually joins them by falling through the trapdoor the dwarves went on earlier. The dwarf king thanks Bilbo for rescuing them before they all float out to the Elven gates. Unfortunately, they are found by the Elves but both sides engage in a battle with the orcs. During this skirmish, Thorin saved Legolas from an Orc chasing them. Thorin and company escape from Mirkwood and down to Long-lake, but with no weapons for them to fight their enemies. As Balin forges a deal with Bard, a Bargeman who came across the company, to get to the other side, Thorin added they needed weapons. However, Bard grows suspicious of them when he identifies the barrels he is stacking on his barge. Thorin encourages Balin to offer Bard a bigger price, much to Balin's annoyance. On Bard's barge, Thorin doesn't know whether to trust their smuggler and tells that suspicions to Dwalin. Bard successfully sneaks them into Lake-town, having Thorin and the others hidden in the fish full of barrels. After they are discovered for stealing weapons, Thorin reveals himself to the people of Lake-town and promises to give them enough gold to rebuild Esgoroth tenfold. However, Alfrid Lickspittle begins to doubt that Thorin will be held to his word but Bilbo defends his friend and companion in front of the crowd, which further makes the crowd support the reclamation of Erebor and Thorin's gratitude is aimed towards Bilbo. However, Bard points out that if Thorin re-awakens the beast, then it will wreak its vengeance upon their home. However, Thorin refused to not enter the mountain and asked for the master of the men of the Lake to accept his terms and the Master accepts as Bard and Thorin glare at each other. The next morning, Thorin and the others are forced to leave Bofur behind as well as Kili stay in Lake-town due to his injuries, causing Oin and Fili, despite Thorin's objections to his nephew (who refused to leave his brother in this state) to remain as well to look after him. Finally making their way across the lake, as the company makes good time, Thorin and the company come across the runes of Dale, the "Desolation of Smaug." While there, Bilbo realizes that Gandalf should be meeting them by the overlook like he told them to do. Thorin, not wishing to waste time, tells Bilbo they cannot wait for the wizard, as they are on their own. Hours of searching, Bilbo found staircases that led to where the hidden door would be and informed Thorin, who praised Bilbo for his eyesight and finally finding the door. However, when they reach the door itself, they wait until the last light of Durin's day and assume it is the sun's light. The keyhole never revealed itself. To no use, Thorin gives up hope, and drops the key and gives the map to Bilbo. They start to walk away until they hear Bilbo's call for the last light of Durin was the moon, not the sun, because they forgot about the part where the Thrush knocked for it to work. Before the keys fall, Thorin catches it with his foot and opens the door to Erebor, finally coming home. While Bilbo entered the treasure room, Thorin and the other dwarves waited for their burglar to complete the task of finding the Arkenstone. However, the dwarves began to worry for Bilbo's safety as he was hunted down by Smaug, but Thorin was too blinded by the gold to only worry about the fate of the Arkenstone. While Ori grew concerned about Bilbo and worriedly asked about him, Thorin, instead of sending everyone to rescue Bilbo, told them they needed to give him more time. Fed up and worried about both Bilbo in danger and Thorin's impending gold sickness, Balin angrily confronted the dwarf king, rhetorically asking that they were going to wait until Bilbo was killed. Thorin realized that Balin was growing scared, to which the dwarf answered that he was and feared for Thorin, who was beginning to sound more and more like Thror. Denying he is nothing like his grandfather, Balin stated that Thorin was not sounding like himself, and wouldn't hesitate to go in there to save Bilbo. Thorin angrily stated that he wouldn't risk the fate of his quest for the life of a burglar's before Balin angrily corrected that his name was Bilbo. Despite his previous concerns for the Arkenstone, Thorin rushed into the mountain to launch a rescue for his companion.Eventually, he finds Bilbo, but demands the Arkenstone's whereabouts. Bilbo does not answer and threatens his friend at sword-point until Smaug comes and sees both men on the side of the room. As it goes to confront Thorin and Bilbo, the other dwarves enter the treasure room. The company is able to avoid Smaug but they find their only way out is blocked. After seeing fallen people, Thorin decides that now is the chance to end the bloodshed by killing Smaug. The company split so Smaug would chase the groups running in different directions and try to lead him to the forges. On their way, Thorin gets separated from Balin and Bilbo while Smaug fired at Thorin's direction and nearly ate him before Nori and Dwalin rush into save him. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Unlike the rest of his companions, Thorin does not watch Smaug destroy Lake-town and his eyes focused only on the mountain, only listening. After hearing Bilbo declare Smaug is dead, Thorin reclaims the throne as his birth right and donned on his grandfather's robes while succumbing to the Dragon Sickness that haunted Thrór before. As mentioned by Bilbo, Thorin never eats and barely sleeps, and spends his days in the treasure room looking for the Arkenstone. When he sees Fili and Kíli have returned from Lake-town, Thorin's mind wrapped in the gold sickness, creepily gestures to the hoard of Thrór. A little while later, Thorin orders for the Dwarves to search for the Arkenstone. Unknown to them, Bilbo is actually holding the Arkenstone on his person. At least a couple days later, Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo confront Thorin about how they had not found the stone. Thorin orders them to double their efforts and claims that the Arkenstone is his birthright. He threatens that if he finds anyone withholds the Arkenstone, then he will be avenged. While strolling through the halls, Thorin initially believes that Bilbo is holding the Arkenstone in his hand, only to find that he was just holding an acorn. Taken slightly aback and touched by this gesture, asks Bilbo if he'd really carried it all this way, which Bilbo replies he took it from Beorn's gardens. Thorin tells his friend that it was a poor prize to take back to the Shire, but Bilbo adds that it will be a reminder of how lucky he was to make it back home. Thorin nearly broke out of Dragon sickness but was told by Dwalin that the humans of Lake-town were streaming into Dale. As a result, Thorin orders the company to put up a blockade on the mountain. However, Kíli tries reasoning with his uncle that the people of Lake-town have nothing and that they came to them for help. However, Thorin remains untouched by his nephew's words and coldly remarks "Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Ordering more stone, Bilbo just looks at Thorin in despair as he delves further into dragon sickness. Early the next morning, finds the White Gems of Lasgalen. Remembering his conversation with Thranduil, he claims to know an Elf lord who would pay a price for them before tossing them into the treasure chest. Also, the blockade is placed on the walls and they are confronted by Bard, who attempts to reason with Thorin, but his gold sickness gets the better of Thorin and threatens to never uphold his word. Thorin also sends out a Raven to find Dain Ironfoot and return with reinforcements. Bilbo attempts to talk Thorin out of war, but Thorin tells Bilbo they will not be outnumbered for long. A while after the declaration of War, Thorin gave Bilbo a shirt made of mithril for him to wear in the upcoming battle. However, Thorin also reveals that he suspects one of the Dwarves holding the Arkenstone from him, unaware that Bilbo had it the whole time. The next morning, Thorin and his company are confronted by Thranduil and Bard. Thorin shoots a warning fire and threatens to put the next one between their eyes, and remains in position, even when Thranduil's archers point their arrows at the company, but Thranduil orders his men to stand down. Bard reveals to Thorin that they have the Arkenstone, but do not disclose that it was Bilbo who gave it to them. Kíli accuses them of stealing with Thorin in denial and convinced the Arkenstone is in the mountain and that the opposite team are taking them for fools. However, Bilbo comes out and admits that he stole the Arkenstone and gave it to the men of Lake-town and the Elves of Mirkwood. Shocked and betrayed, Thorin with tears threatening to come down his eyes turns to the hobbit and softly questions why he stole from him. Bilbo coldly rebuffs the statement and claims that while he's a burglar, Bilbo likes to think he's an honest one and is willing to let it stand against his claim. Growing furious, Thorin accuses Bilbo of Betrayal and shouts that he has no claim against him and nearly attacks him. When the hobbit reveals that he wanted to give the stone to Thorin many times, the dwarf king demands why he didn't go through with it. Fed up, Bilbo shouts that Thorin has changed and is not the same dwarf he met in Bag End all that long ago and would never doubt his own kin. Thorin furiously orders the other dwarves to throw Bilbo from the ramparts, but none of them comply. He proceeds to do it himself and manhandles Bilbo. However, Gandalf arrives and orders the dwarf king to leave Bilbo alone and that Thorin is not making a splendid figure by refusing to give what was owed to the people of Lake town and killing all his friends. Thorin releases the hobbit but banishes him from the mountain and promises to never have the dealing of wizards or "shire-rats" while Bofur and Fili help Bilbo escape. Still waiting for the raven, he sent out, and looking over the hill to spot Dáin's army. Thorin yells that he should not have to by his birthright back and swears on his oath that he will kill them all, but Thranduil claims that his word means nothing and proceeds in telling his army to Take fire. Gandalf, seeing no other alternative, attempts to reason with Thorin, by first bringing down the wall he barricades, and even Balin tells the dwarf king that this is a battle they cannot win. Bard asks if the dwarf king if he will have peace or war. Before Thorin gives in, Dáin's army appears over the hill, and Oakenshield replies that he will have war. The battle ensues between the elves, the dwarves, and the men, but all three band together against the Orc army, leading to the event known as the Battle of the Five Armies. Before the other dwarves in Erebor climb over the mountain, Thorin orders them to stand down. (The Battle of the Five Armies extended edition) Sitting in the throne room, Dwalin approaches the still sick Thorin and reports that their family is dying out there and reveals Dáin is surrounded. However, Oakenshield insists they take the gold and bury it deeper within the mountain. Appalled by his best friend, Dwalin points out again that Dáin is surrounded and their family in trouble. However, Thorin coldly replies that battles count in lives lost. Fed up, Dwalin tells Thorin that Bilbo was right since the dwarf king cannot see who he has become. Thorin yells to Dwalin that he will kill him if he does not leave, which a heart-broken Dwalin does. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin finally conquers his gold sickness after re-hearing the pleas of his friends before. Tossing off his grandfather's crown, robes and armor, Thorin agrees to Kíli that he should not have to hide while others fight their battles for them and asks the company if they will follow him one last time. They all do, raising their weapons to show that they'll follow Thorin on their last stand. Thorin leads a company of dwarves to defeat Azog once and for all. He led Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin to Ravenhill to take down Azog, but they found that the Orc Warlord seemingly fled. Thorin sent Fili and Kíli to scout the towers but told them to not engage and return if they heard anything. While he and Dwalin waited for Fíli and Kíli, they still hadn't found evidence where Azog was. Suddenly, Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, to Thorin's shock and relief. Bilbo warns Thorin that Azog had an army coming from the North and that the tower will be completely surrounded. Thorin begins to realize that this was a trap and told Dwalin to look for Fíli and Kíli and bring them back to fight another day. However, things take a turn when Azog impales and kills Fíli. Thorin engages in a duel with Azog in order to avenge his nephew, but he is suddenly surrounded by other orcs and is able to defeat them when Legolas kills them all with his arrows and returns Orcrist. With the last moments of his life, Thorin sacrificed himself to Azog's blade and then had the chance to stab him back. A couple minutes later, Bilbo regains consciousness and watches Thorin collapse to the ground. As the Hobbit attempts to treat Thorin's wound, Thorin apologizes for what he did to Bilbo on the gates earlier that morning and stated Bilbo's actions were something a true friend would do. He began asking for Bilbo's forgiveness and apologizes for leading him into such peril. However, Bilbo says that he is glad to have shared Thorin's perils. Smiling fondly at Bilbo and succumbing to his wounds, Thorin bids his friend goodbye and wished that people would value home above gold, as it would be a merrier place. This leaves a broken Bilbo crying next to Thorin's body. A few hours later, members of Thorin's company bow down to their fallen king and friend. A funeral is held later for Thorin and his nephews and they are mourned by their friends and family. When Bilbo comes across Thorin body, he instead silently cries. Balin says while Thorin's name will pass onto legend, Bilbo will remember him as a friend. Personality Thorin was smart, proud, brave, intelligent and vengeful. Thorin's phenomenal amount of bravery and capacity for self-sacrifice was incredible for a Dwarf, and he would stand up of his own volition for any cause he saw as just. Thorin knew fear, but did not seem to possess any - possibly for the benefit of his comrades - making him charismatic to a fault. He was also a gifted speaker to large crowds, shown incessantly throughout the films. He was extremely noble and highly respectable with a flair of vanity about him. He was respected by many throughout middle earth. He shared the greed of his family and had an extensive love for gold, though he valued the welfare of others as well. Ironically quite like his grandfather, when he came into the possession of the treasure of Erebor, he became intensely paranoid and protective over it. In some cases he could be bitter, sly and aggressive, particularly when faced with the likes of Smaug and Azog, and sometimes even Gandalf. Thorin could experience violent and illogical mood swings that made other people, even his friends, fear him. Still, he quickly redeems himself after these moods pass. Thorin was exceptionally intelligent and resourceful, capable of using his environment and company to his advantage, and could also use mere words to win the day. He quickly formulates plans to combat the spiders, the goblins, the trolls, Azog and, finally, when battling Smaug. Until the time of his death, he seemed to be cruel, stubborn and vain, and had a very high opinion of value. He was obsessed with possession of the Arkenstone, since it was the heirloom of his family and part of the Mountain itself. This negative traits doesn't last long as upon realizing that his greed over Arkenstone (referred as Dragon Sickness) would ruined him in the end. When seeing this error, he was hallucinating when he sees a vision of Smaug slithering on the pool of gold where it was originally used to kill Smaug before being drowned by the pool himself. Upon being snapped from the hallucination, he tossed his crown in frustration over the said mistake, and eventually returned to his Dwarf underlings as his true, noble self. In the end, Thorin finally seeks Bilbo's forgiveness and makes up with the hobbit before passing away. Gallery Images Thorin Oakenshield cartoon.png|Thorin in the 1977 movie, The Hobbit, by Rankin/Bass. Say hello to my little friend.png TO WAR!!!.png 68908.png ThCACEVCRH.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield in a promotional poster for Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy. Bilbo Baggins release stress.jpg|Bilbo mourning over Thorin's death in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. 82afae12670e0fa361aaaa9efc673072.jpg ThCAN7YJOY.jpg ThorinTDOMTextlessPoster.jpg Thorin.png Richard-Armitage-thorin.jpg Videos File:The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - The Misty Mountains Cold Scene (3 10) Movieclips File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Lighting the Furnace Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Here Ends Your Bloodline Scene (6 10) Movieclips File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Azog's Demise Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - A True Friend Scene (10 10) Movieclips Navigation Category:Dwarves Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:The Chosen One Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Knights Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:War Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes